cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal
20) |first = In-App Purchase (IAP - USD$79.99 for best package) |second = Daily log-in bonuses (1 per day) |third = Limited-Time Events |fourth = Power+ Treasures |2 = Expanding Treasure cabinet ( 30 per expansion) |3 = Supreme Treasure Chest ( 25) |4 = Saves the main cookie when falling ( 5) |5 = Lives and Coins ( 5-480) }} Crystal is the premium currency used in Cookie Run. It is a scarce currency, because the best way players can effort to get this currency is purchasing with real money. However, there are several methods to earn the Crystal for free. In-App Purchase To purchase Crystals, in the main window of the game, tap the Crystal Bar. A window will pop-up showing the Crystal Shop. Clicking on any one of the price pack will redirect into Google Wallet or Google Play Store (for Android devices) and App Store (for iOS). This way of purchase will charge users via debit or credit card. The other way to purchase Crystal is via Line Web Store which offers other purchasing methods (such as vouchers, cash cards, or charging from mobile phone) but only limited to several Asian countries. Earning Crystals There are many ways earning Crystals for free other than purchasing. Some examples are: Please note that earnings from limited time events and promotional offer are subject to change on every event, and usually can only be earned once. They are also may have expired or no longer available for new users. Treasures that can give free Crystals *Crystal Pearl Earring (5~50% chance of getting 1 Crystal for playing daily) *Lv.50 Golden Club Trophy ("20~50% chance of getting 2 Crystals for playing daily", which can be earned only if you have reached Level 50.) *Lv.60 Legends Club Trophy (With upgrades 20-50% chance of getting 3 Crystals on your first login of the day.) *Rare Sapphire Brooch (5~50% chance of getting 2 Crystals for playing daily) * Big Crystal Ore (Between a 2 and 21% chance to get 5 Crystals during your first login of the day) * Rare Crystal Clam (1~11% chance of getting 10 Crystals for playing daily) * Commemorative 4 Layer Cake (5~25% chance of getting 4 Crystals at login) * Prophet Cookie's Majestic Beard (Between a 7% and 30% chance to get 2 Crystals on your first login of the day) * King Choco Drop's Jelly Crown (15%-60% chance of getting 1 Crystal on your first login of the day) *Certificate Treasures (Depending on how much you score prior to the New World update, gives from 40% up to 70% chance of getting 1 Crystal on your first login of the day) *Snow Globe's Crystal Crown (With upgrades 15-60% chance of getting 1 extra crystals for your first login of the day) *King Choco Drop's Jelly Crown (With upgrades 15-60% chance of getting 1 crystals for your first login of the day) Priority in Spending Crystals There are always many different priority and preference on spending Crystals, depends on each players' needs. However, most players agree or recommends other players to spend Crystals wisely for these: 'Extra Rare Egg' Extra Rare Egg can be purchased with 20 Crystals. The egg will hatch a random S-grade or A-grade pets . To make each purchase useful, many players will upgrade every S-grade or A-grade pets they earn into level 8 before they start to purchase another Extra Rare Egg, so they will be guaranteed with hatching a new pet rather than earning the same pet twice. 'Increase Treasure Cabinet' Increasing the treasure cabinet costs 30 Crystals and gives extra 15 Treasure slots. It is expensive, but will be very useful in advanced stage, because players have to store many treasures from upgrading a cookie or pet to Level 8. Rather than forced to sell valuable or expensive treasures because the space is already full, some players who have been in advanced level would prefer upgrading their Treasure storage. Prior to the Edge of the World update, this costs 100 Crystals instead of 30. 'Supreme Treasure Chest' Supreme Treasure Chest can be purchased with 25 Crystals, but after purchasing one, there will be a window that offers next purchase just for 20 Crystals. The chest will give any random S-grade or A-grade treasures. To make each purchase better, many players will purchase only in the limited-time event that gives bigger chance of S-grade treasures (as of June 2014, this event only occurs once) or buying in bulk, taking the 20 Crystals offer. 'Buying cookies that are not yet unlocked' These cookies are bought because they are difficult to earn or seen by players are the most valuable cookie. However, all cookies can be unlocked so players can purchase the cookie for coins rather than Crystals. As the player runs the game more often, the player will become more familiar on how to unlock cookie and purchasing the cookie with coins. Remember to think wisely and carefully before buying these cookies with Crystal. 'Buying coins, lives, and keys' You may choose to buy coins or lives when you really need coins, lives, or keys in urgent cases. However, this way at many times considered not a wise option, because players can perform a coin farming and also inviting or adding friends for more lives. Saves cookie when falling When the main cookie falls into a hole after reaching certain big score, the option to revive the cookie will appear. When purchased with 5 Crystal, the falling cookie will return to the game with the same energy amount when the cookie falls down previously. Initially, players can revive the cookie multiple times with an increased amount of crystals for every additional fall after being revived with crystals. This additional savings are removed to prevent people reaching high score with crystals alone. Right now, it can give the cookie only one additional chance with 5 Crystals. Trivia *Crystals can't be used to buy Magic Powders, the only currency so far that can't be bought by the premium currency. However, players can alternatively buy Treasures and convert them into 120 Magic Powder for each S-rank Treasure. **In this case, it costs 25 Crystals for 120 Magic Powders. Category:Currency Category:Miscellaneous